The C-Word
by Serpico1986
Summary: A sunden turn of events, changed Peter and Lara Jean s life forever, when peter find himself with a deadly illness


**So, after rewatch the movie ''Fault In Our Stars'', i decided to come up with this idea and write something different, hope you like it.**

 **It´s takes place after the end of the series, but following my storyline of 'Saving Daddy'**

 **Oh! And why i decided to write this story or stoeryline? It´s imple, it´s because i wanted to.**

 **Wish you a great reading time.**

* * *

 **THE C-WORD**

Every time Peter Lion Kavinsky says he survived leukemia with eight years of age, not only Lara Jean, but everyone around him, even Josh, gives him a hard look, as they advised the boy, never to do that.

"Peter, stop saying this, everyone know isn´t true. One day you will regret''Lara jean once said, but Peter still keeps talking about the leukemia thing.

_/_

Since the start of their summer vacation that year, Peter's Lacrosse team had noticed their eighteen year old teammate had been acting strange. They noticed that Peter had been getting tired easily, more then usual, and when he started to run harder, he would complain about pains in his legs.

"Dude," Gabriel asked after a match. "Have you gone to see a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor." Peter assured him. "I'm fire. Hey Lara Jean's coming! Hi Honeybear!" He teased her as it had been the first practice she had seen since coming back from UNC.

"Hi." She said kissing him gently. "Nice practice?"

"It was great." Peter said kissing her back. "Fancy a hamburger now?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Lara said grabbing his hand and walked with him off the field.

/

It was an excellent date as Peter and Lara talked about their university routines and how much they missed each other since coming and goings of their vacation days. They also talked about ideas on how they could make their time together special. However, when their lunch date was over the pain in Peter's legs came back in waves as he stood up to pay the bill. The pain happened so fast that luckily Peter fell back into his seat. "Ow..." He mumbled rubbing his legs to try and dissipate the pain.

"Pete...Are you okay?" Lara Jean asked coming to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said happy to see the pain slowly vanishing. "I guess my run in with Derek took a lot more out of me then I believed."

"Are you sure?" Lara Jean asked her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be okay." He forced a smile before adding. "Now let's get you home before Dr. Covey gets mad at me." Lara Jean helped him to pay his bill and they walked to his car.

_/_

After that first day, Lara Jean kept a close watch on Peter trying to figure out what was wrong. However whenever she would ask if he was all right he would say it was from Lacrosse practice. However, he would use the same excuse on days he did not have practice.

It was a random afternoon and Lara Jean decided to help her dad in the garden when her neighbor Josh poked his head above the wall looking into the garden. "Hey Lara Jean..." He sang making Lara smile and chuckle at his goofiness. "Hey Lara Jean how have you been?" She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants before stepping to the wall.

"I'm doing great. How are you doing Josh?" She asked seeing a clump of weeds in the garden, and pulled it out tossing it into the small bucket that sat next to her father.

"I'm doing alright. Just kind of worried about something." Lara looked confused as Josh leaned in closer towards her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Well, yesterday I was jogging in the park and I spotted Peter there. He was alone, but he seemed very tired and in pain."

Lara Jean nodded slowly. "Yeah, I saw him the other day and he said he was fine. But I will talk to him when I call him tonight."

"Just be careful. He may lie about it. He's not fine. Something is not right."

"I will see what he says. Thanks for letting me know Josh." Lara said worried about Peter more then ever.

"Well, you have a great time with Pete. Talk to you later, Lara Jean." Josh said and disappeared back into his yard and entered his house.

/

Later that night the Covey family was having dinner, to celebrate Margot's safe return from Scotland, when Dr. Covey's beeper went off. Thinking it was one of his patients he jumped to his feet and raced to his phone to call the hospital. He was surprised to hear Mrs. Kavinsky's voice on the other line. She sounded worried which made Dr. Covey worried as he locked himself into his office much to his daughter's confusion.

"What do you think is happening?" Margot asked as she and Lara Jean stared at the closed door.

"I don't know for sure," Lara Jean said calmly. "But ever since he lost a patient a few months ago he gets more worried when he gets a page from the hospital."

"Dad lost a patient? What does that mean?" Margot asked looking confused. She had been home for less then a day and her sisters hadn't told her anything since she had been gone. But before they could explain the tragic day, their dad left his office room and sunk into his chair keeping an eye on his pager that still clung to his pants. "Daddy is everything okay?"

"That was Peter's mom on the phone." He saw his daughter's face pale especially Lara. "He was rushed to the hospital after he fell down the stairs." The girls went silent. Lara Jean looked down at her food hoping that she would get better news.

"Is he dead?" Kitty asked as her sisters didn't ask anything but she received dark scolding looks from everyone.

"Katherine!" Margot yelled seeing the fear in Lara Jean's face, while Kitty looked confused as to why she was being screamed at.

"No he isn't dead." Dr. Covey said giving Kitty a hard look but trying to give Lara a comforting look. "Peter is recovering his senses right now. She just called me to ask someone she trust about what to do."

"Are you going to the hospital?" Lara Jean asked worried and gave him the look of 'Take me with you'.

"I don´t know if I could do anything, but if they call, I will. And Lara jean, might you wait a little, till we make sure what he have, for now, it´s just family only. But I will let you know when you can visit. Don´t worry honey'' he said and in response, she just nodded.

That night Lara Jean could not sleep, her thoughts were only in Peter and how he was doing. Just after dinner, Dr. Covey left to the hospital and called Lara Jean, saying that Peter was sedated when they got there, due the amount of pain he was feeling. Hearing that then, the girl couldn´t help, but cry herself to sleep, worry about the boy she loved.

/

For the next week, Peter Kavinsky stayed in the hospital, in and out tests and exams, in order to know what was wrong with him. In the meantime, Dr. Covey tried to pass by his room, in order to know how he was, not only to keep Lara Jean informed, but also as a thankful act toward Peter, who saved him the past year.

''Daddy, what is really happening with Peter, is he doing all right?'' it was Margot who asked one afternoon, as both father and daughter clean the kitchen. Lara Jean and Kitty went to the hospital, trying to visit Peter.

''the tests result came back, he´s doing fine for now, Dr. Green is on charge'' the doctor replies.

''Dr. Jenny Green? But she isn´t the… oh, God!'' Margot placed a hand over her mouth, shocked. Peter Kavisky was not her favorite person in the world, but she never wanted something bad happen to him.

''Margot, you promise do not tell your sister, what I´m supposed to tell you?''

''Dad, whatever it is, I think Lara Jean should know peter is ill''

''she will know, but it´s better if she knows from Peter himself, rather from one of us'' the doctor replies

''you´re right, Daddy'' Margot nodded as the doctor gives the prognosis.

A few hours later, Lara Jean and Kitty comes back and found Margot watching TV. Dr. Covey had gone to the hospital for an emergency. Once Kitty spot her sister there, she plopped herself in thhe couch and got a handful of popcorn. On the other hand, Lara Jean, just put her coat on the hanger near the door and head to the kitchen, with a sad expression.

''Lara Jean!'' Margot called her ''you managed to see Peter how is he?'' she asked and in response, Lara Jean just lowered her head, sad.

''no, I didn´t, he was sleeping'' she said ''but I talked to his mother, she said he´s doing ok for now''

''good…did she told you something else?''

''humm...no, why?'' Lara Jean asked confused ''she should?''

''no'' Margot get up and give her a hug ''Lara Jean, if you want to talk, you can count on me, ok?''

''sure…'' the other girl was beyond confuse ''thanks'' Lara Jean said, going to her room.

_/_

A week later, Peter get out of the hospital, reluctantly in a wheelchair against his will, but since Dr. Green told him it was for the best for now, he couldn´t argue back.

Thhe afternoon after his return, Lara Jean went to visit him with a basket of cookies and found him sit on the porch, on is wheelchair, with a depressive look she never saw him use.

''hi honeybear, how are you doing'' Lara jean approach him and give him a kiss

''Lara Jean, we need to talk'' he said quietly, but his tune made her freeze. It was much unlike the Peter she always knew.

''ok'' the girl nodded neither way and pushed a chair.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Peter took a deep breath and open and close his mouth four times, unable to talk. Meanwhile, Lara Jean tried to hide her fear and just hold his hand.

''Pete…''

''just a week before vacation, I started to felt some pains in both my legs. Sometimes it was just light and other were strong, but I thought it was because of the matches.'' Peter took another deep breath ''but once I got into that incident in the stairs, I went through a lot of tests, including a petSCAN and my legs…''he stopped for a second ''its Osteosarcoma, stage 3''

At this point, both lovers were already crying their heat out, Lara Jean was shocked and couldn´t say a word over what she was hearing, she came closer and give Peter a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

''they don´t have much to do, Lara Jean'' he sobbed ''Dr. Green want to start radio and chemo, this stuff, but…'' Peter stop again, still digesting the information he had on the hospital '' they think the safest solution is amputation ... they're going to tear my legs off, to prevent the cancer from doing more damage and starting treatments with chemotherapy and radio…oh God, why this shit is happening to me?'' Peter yelled, punching his legs.

''Peter, you´re strong, you will survive this!'' Lara Jean placed a hand on his cheek ''we´re going to survive this, I will be with you every time''

''please Lara Jean, don´t leave me, you promise you won´t leave?''

''I promise, Pete'' Lara Jean kissed him ''you´re my Peter Kavinsky and I will not going to leave you for anything in the world'' she said, trying to calm him down and meaning every word she had said.

She own him so much and never could leave when he needed her most. As Josh once said after Dr. Covey´s rescue ''Peter and Lara Jean, was meant to be together and nothing would change that.

 **END**


End file.
